Le guide de survie des jeux vidéo: Horizon
by Lyssiae
Summary: Vous vous retrouvez coincé dans un jeu? Pas de panique, je suis la pour vous aider ! Si vous suivez mes conseils, vous survivrez !


**_Hey amis pokémons ! Et ceux qui ne le sont pas_**

**_Après un moment, je me suis rendue compte que le titre n'était pas forcément adapté, mais tant pis, ça sonne bien non? _**

**_Aller, c'est partit !_**

* * *

Salut a tous ! Moi c'est Angy, et je vous présente aujourd'hui LE guide qui peut vous sauver la vie ! Et non, je ne plaisante pas du tout, mes chers amis.

Je vais tout vous expliquer. Imaginez, vous êtes assis à votre bureau, sirotant votre Vodka/ Bierre/ Café/ Jus d'orange, cherchant de nouvelles vidéos stupides à regarder. Ne faites pas genre, on à tous déjà rigolé devant un Lol-cat ! Bande de monstres...

Donc, vous buvez tranquillement quand un de vos amis, appelons le Jean-Michel, vous envoie un sms.

« _Hey Mec/Meuf ! Tu trouves pas que ce serais trop méga cool of the dead si Horizon était un VRAI jeu ?_ »

Et vous vous dites que si. Parce que Noob, c'est cool ! Surtout que vous ne l'avouerez jamais, mais vous fantasmez à fond sur Roxana et/ou Gaea (_chers amis possédant un phallus_) ou bien sur Ystos (_chers amis de la gente féminine_) au point d'avoir faillit tomber dans les pommes en lui parlant à la Japan expo (_Non c'est pas du vécu!_)...Mais je m'égare la, désolée.

Vous allez donc chercher sur le net si il existe une telle merveille, quand soudain, un bruit vous fait sursauter.

Vous vous précipitez vers la source du bruit et tombez nez à nez avec une espèce de portail circulaire et totalement O-Pak ! /PAF/ Hm, désolée. Vous regardez le portail, qu'est ce qu'il cache ? Est ce la porte vers un monde merveilleux style My little pony ? Ou bien vous emmènerait il vers les froides et obscures contrées peuplées d'aliens mangeurs d'hommes de l'univers ? Vous ne savez pas.

Et je vous connais, chers amis, vous êtes la prudence incarnée, donc vous...Passez le portail. Super !

Voila mes amis, vous voilà dans le monde d'Olydri.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais été tellement bourrés qu'ils avaient l'impression de vomir des arc-en-ciels, vous ne pourrez pas comparer la sensation que vous avez ressenti en passant le portail. Donc, ceux qui ne boivent pas d'alcool, comme moi, vous aurez une idée assez précise ce que vous ressentirez lors de votre tout première cuite.

Vous vous retrouvez devant trois portes : Une Rouge, une Jaune et une Verte. Vous qui avez regardez l'intégral de la série, vous savez ce que ces portes veulent dire, même si vous ne les avez jamais vue dans un épisode... Mais tant pis ! Il est tant de choisir !

_Arrivent trois personnes. Une femme blonde, tout de jaune vêtue et un air hautain, se place devant la porte jaune, dos à elle, nous regardant. Un homme roux, enfin rouge vif, aux vêtements de la même couleurs, passe devant la femme en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs, avant de se placer devant sa porte. Puis une jeune fille aux cheveux verts (_Shun, que fais tu ici ?! Tu t'es planté de série ! Que va dire Ikki?!_) avec une jolie petite robe couleur pomme se plaça en sautillant devant sa porte à elle. _

Si tu pense à Lys Ark'hen et Sin, tu as tout faux ! Retournes lire la bible de notre seigneur et maître Fabien Fournier, pauvre ignorant ! Ces personnes sont … Euh...Bah en faite j'en sais rien...

_-Mon nom est Topaze, et ceux qui choisissent l'Empire seront sous ma protection._

C'est la femme en jaune qui à dit ça. Une révérence, un replaçage de mèche et un regard noir à l'homme rouge plus tard, elle disparut.

_-On m'appelle Jaspe, et je protège ceux de la Coalition, bien qu'ils n'en ai pas besoin. _

Le type en rouge cette fois. Mais lui, il ne pris pas la peine de faire un geste, juste de nous lancer un regard méprisant. Ouai, sympa le mec...

_-Kikoo ! Moi c'est Péridot ! Et euh, je sais plus ce que je dois faire mais c'est pas grave ! Viens dans l'Ordre , c'est trop cool ! En plus, on à Spectre ! ***Keur***_

Les mecs, la gamine qui ressemble à Couette et qui viens de disparaître à raison... Ils ont Spectre quoi ! Aller, on choisit l'Ordre !

Comment ça vous ne voulez pas ? Comment ça vous préférez allez avec cette snobinarde ou ce petit con ?! M'en fiche, c'est mon récit, donc vous me suivez !

Maintenant, ouvrez la porte verte je vous prie. C'est bien...Et maintenant, allons y !

* * *

_**Bonjour, je suis Destin, l'Intelligence Artificielle qui gère le jeu.**_

Quel magnifique « Bonjour Destiiiin », on dirait un groupe des alcooliques anonymes... Vous aviez choisit la Vodka ?

_**Ensemble, nous allons créer votre premier avatar**_

Bon, je vous passe cette longue phase de choix. Enfin, c'est VOTRE personnage qu'on à créer hein. Allez, profitez en pour choisir un pseudo..

_**Veuillez patienter, vous allez être téléporté dans le monde d'Olydri d'ici quelques instants.**_

On va se marrer mes amis, on va se marrer...

* * *

Bienvenu à vous mes chers amis ! Vous avez spawner dans une magnifique plaine niveau 1 , bravo ! Mais, quel heureux hasard, votre pote Jean-Michel est la ! Avec une magnifique pseudo, désormais nous l'appellerons Jean-Mi le Barbare ! Magnifique. Votre ami à même une demoiselle avec lui ! Vous qui étiez certain qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes... Oui, je me doute bien que c'est pas sa copine, c'était juste une blague ! Quel est ton nom jeune fille ? Emma ? C'est..Commun..

Bien, mes chers amis, Jean-Mi, Emma... Commençons.

-Bouuuhouhouu, on est tous coincé ici, on va mouriiiir...Attend, si on meurt ici, on retourne dans notre corps ?

Très bonne question, Emma, ma chère petite pleurnicheuse. Et la réponse est bien évidemment...Non. Si on meurt ici, on meurt tout court. Et dans ce cas, on deviens ce qu'on appelle un Zombie. Chose dont je vous parlerais plus précisément dans un autre opus : « Le guide de survie de Resident Evil »

Donc, si on meurt ici, c'est fini. Nous allons donc finir ce jeu, ensemble. Enfin, vu que le jeu est encore en train d'évoluer...Nous allons juste finir la tour et peut être finir les instances, ça devrait suffire à vous ramener chez vous. Et Emma, pour l'amour de Moi, arrête de pleurer !

Bien ! Maintenant mes petits, filons vers le niveau 10 avant de tenter le premier étage !

* * *

_**Les conseils de Tata Angy !**_

C'est l'heure de quelques petits conseils ! Dans les conditions de nos héros, c'est à dire craindre la mort à chaque coin de rue, quelques astuces pourront vous permettre de survivre.

**1- Ne pas craindre la mort !** Ça peut paraître idiot mais plus vous la craindrez, plus vous aurez de chance d'y passer.

**2- Ne pas accepter les duels !** Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, accepter un duel vous fait bien perdre votre énergie vitale, et pas juste la durée de votre équipement. A éviter à tout prix.

**3- Bien choisir sa classe ! **Si la discrétion de l'assassin est des plus alléchantes, le druide et ses sorts de soins pourraient vous sauver la vie. Choisissez toujours ce qui sera le plus pratique.

**4- Si vous avez quand même choisit assassin, gardez toujours des potions sur vous !** Il ne faudrait pas tomber un panne devant un mob...

**5- Ne pas jouer seul !** C'est hyper important, si vous êtes un tank, privilégiez un compagnon soigneur, ou quelqu'un pouvant booster vous capacités.

**6- Si vous avez choisit de jouer seul, voir la règle numéro 4 ! **Et vous êtes vraiment stupide, vous voulez crever ou quoi ?!

**7- Ne soyez pas dégoûtés par un peu de sang, même si il y en à beaucoup !** Nous sommes dans un jeu ou on est pas censé mourir, ça à changer, donc il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Si vous avez envie de vomir en en voyant un petit peu, et bien... prenez vos Testiboules à deux mains et faites pas chier bordel ! Votre jeu préféré est devenu un jeu de massacre ! Faites pas votre chieuse et trouvez vous une vrai raison d'être dégoûtés !

**8- Si vous voyez quelqu'un mourir sous vos yeux, courrez sans vous retourner !** Généralement c'est que vous êtes soit : Face à un troupeau de mob de niveaux égal au votre, ou que vous êtes face à un mob plus fort que vous. Il est également possible de se retrouver face à un troupeau de mob bien plus fort que vous, et dans ce cas, si vous ne pouvez pas fuir... Suicidez vous, c'est mieux. Les néogiciens ont une compétence d'auto-destruction, cool non ? Ils avaient tout prévu !

**9- Si vous croisez un membre d'une autre faction, Fuyez !** Nan parce que c'est pas qu'il peut vous attaquer et vous tuer, mais si en faite...

**10- Si vous ne fuyez pas, tuez le de sang froid !** Ne vous alliez surtout pas à lui, on sais tous que les alliances inter-faction ne fonctionne pas. Voir le cas Arthéon/Kary.

**11- Ne pas faire de donjon seul !** Sauf si vous voulez mourir.

**12- Ne pas faire de quête de groupe seul ! **Sauf si vous voulez mourir.

**13- Ne pas tenter d'étage de la tour seul !** Sauf si vous voulez mourir.

**14- Tentez d'invoquer Tenshirock !** Qui sais, il pourrait peut être vous aider...

**15- Ne pas embêter l'auteur de ce récit, donc moi !** Sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances bien glauques et détaillées. On est dans Noob, pas dans Warp zone !

**16- Ne pas acheter de trucs au farmeur Chinois !** Bon, ça, même quand ce n'était qu'un jeu, il ne fallait pas. Mais la, non seulement le Grand JudgeDead va venir, mais il va vous tuer, pas vous bannir ! Vous tuer les mecs !

**17- Ne pas dire à Ash qu'il est chinois !** Ça pourrait mal finir...

**18- Ne pas être un Kikoo !** C'est toujours eux qui sont tués en premier.

**19- Priez mes amis !** Peut être que notre dieu, le Grand Fabien Fournier nous entendra. Et deviendra Fantôme pour tuer Tabris et tous nous sauver ***Keur***

**20- Et enfin...Euh...Démerdez vous !** J'ai plus d'idée de conseil, mais voilà, ça vous fait un top 20 pour survivre ! C'est cool hein ?

_**C'était Les conseils de Tata Angy !**_

* * *

Vous avez suivi tous mes conseils et êtes arrivés, après de nombreux et très longs jours, au niveau 100. C'est bien, je suis fière de vous ! Et peut être aurais-je pu narrer ce qui est arrivé pendant cette prise de niveau...Mais non, j'ai pas vraiment envie en faite..

Vous n'avez toujours pas croisez Spectre, vous êtes déçu, tout comme moi...Bref, il est temps pour nous d'aller faire une dernière quête avant l'étage 10 de la tour. Ce qui, je le rappelle, vous permettra de rentrer, normalement, dans votre confortable petit chez vous.

Vous avez déjà fait tant de quêtes... Celles de la divinité Organkar, Zalaxat le sansâme et même la dangereuse la suite de quête Le dévoreur de Néant... Désormais, mes amis, nous allons faire la quête du Dragon de Vulca.

* * *

Bon, d'accord, c'était peut être pas une bonne idée... Mais pour ma défense, il fallait le faire. C'est le maître du jeu qui l'a dit, sinon on restera la pour toujours. Oh allez, faites pas la tête, on les connaissait pas ces gens, ça nous fait quoi si ils sont mort ? Et puis avec toutes les quêtes qu'on à fait, on peut maintenant bien se préparer pour notre ultime objectif...Bon, continuez d'avancer, on va bientôt atteindre la tour.

* * *

Je devrais peut être vous décrire la scène, mais c'est vachement dégueulasse, même pour moi, alors je ne vais rien dire. Juste, après l'horreur, la boucherie, la...Comment ça, je devrais me taire ? Bon, ok..Donc, après le combat, qui conta la vie à de nombreux personnages, un portail apparut. Vous savez ce que c'est, alors, empoignant Jean-Mi le barbare et Emma la pleureuse, vous foncez dans le portail, pour vous retrouvez dans votre fauteuil. Votre Vodka/ Bierre/ Café/ Jus d'orange dans la main, vous pensez que ce n'était qu'un rêve...Et vous auriez tout à fait raison, parce que vous êtes totalement fou !

Mais au moins, votre folie vous à permis de m'imaginer, Moi, qui vous ai donné tous ces précieux conseils pour survivre dans Horizon, qu'il soit 1.0 ou 3.0 ! Oh, et ça fonctionne dans tous les MMO hein. Allez, je retourne bien au chaud dans votre cerveau, a bientôt ! ***Keur***


End file.
